


Naughty Picture

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Naughty, Nude Photo, Smut, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Sending Donnie a naughty pic of the reader in some nice underwear please





	Naughty Picture

You lay in your bed, the stopwatch on your phone running at just over 2 and a half minutes. Smirking to yourself, you knew he wouldn’t be far away. Not when you were like this.   
It had started with a text, asking Donnie to come over tonight. He had messaged back saying he had to finish the modifications on something and he would be over tomorrow night.   
You had read and reread the text, a little annoyed. You had had a long and hard day which was filled with stress, the sort of stress only he could help you get rid of.   
You had mulled over whether to tell him that directly or to try get him over another way. Then you remembered the piece of purple lace you had hidden at the bottom of one of your draws.   
You knew he wouldn’t be able to resist that.   
So, in a moment, you changed into the lingerie. It hugged your waist and flared out at your hips. With a matching thing and a very very thin material covering your breasts, you knew you had him. Letting your hair down and throwing on some quick makeup, you then lay on your bed.   
You had texted him one more time, asking if he was sure and he responded saying he was. That was all you needed.   
you held the phone at arms length up and pulled the camera app up. Angling it to it was looking down your body, you moved yourself in to the most sexy position you could, making sure to include your painted lips for a little bit more sexiness.   
Sending the image with the text ‘oh well, I guess I got dressed up for nothing then’, you knew it was only a waiting game. Donnie read the text as soon as he got it, but didn’t respond. He was either racing to your house, or he was sitting back in his lab chair with his cock in his hand, stroking it to your image.   
Just then, you heard the sound of a desperate knock on your window. Getting up, you smirked to yourself as you walked over and pulled the curtains open, making sure you looked perfect before doing so. Sure enough, there was Donnie.   
the first thing you saw was that his eyes went straight to your body, as if confirming he hadn’t dreamed that picture.   
You opened the window and he tackled you to the bed without a care in the world.   
His lips found yours and he kissed you passionate, smudging your lipstick but you didn’t care.   
“I thought you were busy.” You giggled as he pulled back to kiss down your neck, his hands caressing the material at your waist.   
“You sent that picture. I-I couldn’t just… I had to see you.” He stammered, seeming really wound up. This is what you loved about him. He seemed to drop to his knees in front of you over the slightest thing.   
You reached dup and grabbed your phone, seeing the time hit 3 minutes.   
“Wow, new record.” You mumbled to yourself as Donnie looked up before chuckling.   
“You timed me?” He moved up a little as you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
“Perhaps.” You leaned up and captured his lips once again, feeling him moan against your lips.   
“Can-can you keep this on?” he asked pulling at the lingerie slightly as he spoke. You nodded eagerly, knowing how much he loved seeing you in certain things.   
He loved with when he made soft, sweet, passionate love to you with nothing between you both, but that wasn’t what this was. He liked seeing you in short skirts, in heels, stockings or fishnets. Donnie had such a kink for lingerie and certain clothes that he would drop everything just to see you in something.   
His hand slipped between your body and pulled the thong to the side. He wasted no time in slipping inside you, making you moan as your hips raised slightly.   
“You’re so wet.” He groaned as he own hips thrusted involuntarily against your thighs, desperate for friction.   
“that why I need you.” You giggled, reaching down to stroke his pulsing cock. “You are all ive thought about all day. Its been so stressful and busy, I came home and wanted to be with you. I just want you. So when you text and said you weren’t coming round, I-“ Before you could finish, Donnie interrupted you.   
“Im so sorry, babygirl.” He mumbled as he kissed up your neck, mumbling more apologies as you stroked him and he rubbed you.   
“I want you.” You mumbled as you rocked your hips slightly, getting impatient.   
To your surprise, Donnie chucked. Looking up at him confused, you saw him now gazing down at you.   
“I never thought I could have this with anyone, let alone someone as beautiful as you.” He mumbled, seeming to be counting his lucky stars that you lay beneath him tonight.   
“Please, I cant take any more.” You smile, raising your free hand to cover your glowing cheeks. He said these sorts of things often to you, but you would still blush like crazy.  
“I wont make you wait any long, princess.” He breathed the sweet nickname as he lined himself up with your entrance and thrusting in.   
“oh, god, love.” You moaned, moving your arm to the side so you could roll your head back a little.   
A pair of lips touched your exposed neck and left sloppy kissed there as Donnie started to thrust into you.   
You would imagine that, if you had given him some warning, he would have preferred to spend the whole night exploring your body. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to see you writhe underneath him in a way only he could do.   
“My picture really got you worked up.” You gasped for air as you looked down at him. He pulled back with a smirk.   
“you have no idea. I barely got out the lab.” He groaned as you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. “You feel so good.”   
“you should come and enjoy me more often then.” You giggled, enjoying seeing his eyes roll into he back of his head. “Or maybe I should send you more pictures.”   
“Don’t.” he growled/pleaded, his head falling forward as he looked down at your body. “I’ll always come if you call. Always. From now on, ill be here if you want me. If you need me.”   
his words were heartfelt and loving, making you smiled as you placed your hands on the back of his head, bring him down to kiss you.   
His kiss was passionate and eager, his want to please you and pleasure you not going unnoticed. You could bring him to his knees like this with a simple picture. Not even a very dirty one. Yes, the outfit was revealing but you could do worse. Like bra-less. Or perhaps while you were in a bath.   
you saved those thoughts, determined to use them.   
One of his hands left your hip to slip back between your body, this time to focus on your clit.   
You gasped as you tried to stop yourself from going insane with the pleasure.   
“Im working on something for you.” He mumbled, drawing your attention. “Something to increase your pleasure beyond anything I can do.”   
“That’s not possible, Donnie.” You moaned, gasping half way through when he hit a particular spot. “I’ve never felt like this before.”   
“I’ll make you feel so much better.” He promised, kissing you deeply as he suddenly increased his speed, pounding into you at an immense speed.   
You moaned and gasped, feeling the knot in your lower body become almost painfully tight.   
“Shit, D-Donnie.” You moaned, barely able to speak.   
“princess.” He moaned, and that was all you needed. You came fast and hard, your walls closing around him and spasming as your orgasm hit you like a train.   
Donnie gasped, his thrusts suddenly slopping as he spilled his seed in you with a breath of your name.   
For a moment, the two of you lay there, gasping.   
Donnie was the first to move, pulling out of you to move you further up the bed and under the covers. And to your surprised he joined you.   
Instantly you cuddled into him.   
“I thought you would have left.” You mumbled, running your fingers up and down his chest as he wrapped an arm around you.   
“I don’t think I could leave you after that.” He chuckled, his arm around you.   
You giggled before settling down to drift off. Not before making a mental note of the effects of a naught picture.


End file.
